makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer/Relationships
Camio Camio is the son Lucifer had with a human woman. There are contradictions about whether Lucifer knew he had a child or not. Baalberith says that it's impossible to leave a child as a father, and if Lucifer knew about Camio, the latter would be the Emperor without question.Pillar 67, pg 30 However, when Lucifer and Camio met face to face (which seems to be their first ever meeting), the former wasn't the least bit surprised to see him. He even knew about Camio's desire to destroy himPillar 72. Lucifer seems indifferent about Camio as his child, and was quite harsh with him. Camio wants to "rip him (Lucifer) to shreds with his own hands" for abandoning his mother.Pillar 72 Cassandra Very little is known about Lucifer's relationship with her, save for the fact that they had a son together, and that Lucifer was the only love in her life. Camio says that Lucifer "threw her away".Pillar 72 pg 1,4 Dantalion Dantalion is the only human Lucifer ever made a contract with, and brought to Hell (how it happened is still unknown, save for snippets, but Gilgamesh did remark that Dantalion was beaten soundly by Lucifer, and instead of finishing him off, the latter forced him to join his familyPillar 66... whether the claim is true hasn't been revealed yet). He's also the only member of Lucifer's Household. The two haven't been shown interacting, but Lucifer did wake when Dantalion suffered great damage at Solomon's (who didn't remember him) hands and saved himPillar 29. Latter chapters reveal that Household members share a bond, and power.Pillar 58, pg 18, 19 Camio believes that Lucifer wants Dantalion to inherit his will.Pillar 72, pg 14 Michael What Lucifer thinks of his brother has not yet been revealed. However, he has commented - with a rather sly smile - that he hadn't consumed as much of himself as Michael has (when asked about his Rest). The manga seems to imply they have fought more than once in the past. Michael seems to despise Lucifer, and will stop at nothing to corner him - forgoing even Rest, and risking death as a result. He commented once that he doesn't care about the choices of humanity, that his only issue is with his brother. Samael "The man closest to his Majesty, the man who is said to know his Majesty's will".Pillar 71, pg 16 Samael is said to have been Lucifer's confidant even back in Heaven. He seems to visit (and speak to) him often, and they are close enough that he can freely ask about Lucifer's health.Pillar 59, pg 19-25 He also relays Lucifer's orders to the Court. Not much more is known. Solomon Lucifer and Solomon appeared to be fond of each other. Lucifer liked him enough to sign a treaty with him, allowing him to choose a substitute ruler of Hell while he sleeps. He also asked for Solomon to wait for him to wake from his 106th Rest (which he could not, for as a human, he would die before that). It seems that Lucifer wanted Solomon to come to Hell after his death. For he muses on how Solomon's soul wasn't there, and the man himself didn't remain by his side neither then, nor now.Pillar 59 pg 23,24 References Category:Character Subpages Category:Character relationships